


Брат

by maeuschen_ins



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeuschen_ins/pseuds/maeuschen_ins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть может, спасти Люсьена Лашанса ничего не стоило — нужно было лишь чуточку подумать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брат

**Author's Note:**

> Беты SilverDrein, Pasht
> 
> Написано для команды WTF TES 2016

В ночной тишине трава, обдуваемая горной прохладой, шуршит едва слышно, но и этого звука хватает, чтобы скрыть осторожные шаги. Люсьен ступает по мёрзлой земле мягче пумы; весь день он избегал дорог и укутывал себя иллюзией возле городов, и теперь, когда он так близко к цели, ему совсем не хочется попасться. Оглядевшись и удостоверившись в отсутствии преследователей, он приоткрывает деревянную дверь и, стараясь, чтобы та не скрипела, проскальзывает внутрь дома старухи Драконис.

Холодное остриё впивается в кожу на горле в тот же миг.

Люсьен замирает, и дверь захлопывается позади. Чёрная Рука в полном составе смотрит на него с презрением. Он не успеет достать оружие, не успеет сплести заклинание. Он может попытаться объясниться, если его братья и сестра пожелают слушать, и уже набирает дыхание, но в мгновение Матье Беламон отнимает клинок от его шеи и, развернув в руке, коротким ударом рукояти в висок отправляет его в забвение.

Приходит в себя он уже обнажённый, подвешенный за лодыжки, со связанными за спиной руками и кляпом во рту. Его семья стоит рядом с оружием наголо. Люсьена Лашанса ждёт ритуальное убийство Тёмного Братства.

— Иди, брат, — говорит Аркуэн с торжеством. — Первый удар твой, ибо именно ты нашёл эту отвернувшуюся от нас мразь. Иди и напои нашего Отца Ужаса кровью предателя.

Вперёд ступает, пасмурно ухмыляясь, Матье Беламон, и Люсьен с сожалением вспоминает, как направлял его, ещё юного, тропою Тьмы, как привёл его Душителем к своему собрату и как доверял ему всецело, когда он из Душителя возрос до Уведомителя. Кто, как не он, мог знать, где найти Люсьена Лашанса? Он прикрывает на миг глаза и молит Ситиса дать ему сил не кричать, а затем Матье распарывает ему кожу на груди одним взмахом кинжала.

Дверь отлетает, сбитая заклинанием, и с грохотом врезается в стену. Банус, Белизариус и Аркуэн бросаются на вошедшего, но их накрывает зелёный купол Паралича, и они падают. Сразу за этим волна Телекинеза отбрасывает Матье через комнату, и, стукнувшись головой, он теряет сознание. Вихрь магии рассеивается, и Люсьен видит замотанную в синий плащ фигуру. Та подходит ближе, но вместо того, чтобы убить, вдруг обхватывает его рукой за плечи, приподнимает, заставляя застонать от боли, устраивает поудобнее и второй рукой пережигает держащую его под потолком верёвку. Ноги ударяются оземь, и его тут же переносят на стоящую рядом в закутке кровать. Здесь, в тени, где их не увидят другие члены Братства, фигура прикладывает палец к губам и откидывает капюшон.

Люсьен смотрит в глаза своему Душителю.

— Что… как… — шепчет он бессвязно, с трудом ворочая сухим языком, как только Душитель вынимает кляп из его рта.

— Помолчи, — обрывает тот, бегло развязывая верёвки, ощупывая его рану и тут же снимая промокшие от крови перчатки и суя в карман. — У нас мало времени, не шевелись.

Ладони его замирают над грудной клеткой Люсьена, и тот, обессиленный кровопотерей, сосредотачивается на них, удерживая себя на краю реальности.

Пальцы Душителя начинают подрагивать, сиять, и, едва слышно приговаривая, тот начинает вывязывать Целительные чары. Боль, пульсировавшая до этого, начинает пропадать, пепелище недавнего пожара остывает под свежестью заклинания. Люсьен переводит глаза на лицо своего спасителя: тот хмурит брови, шевелит губами едва заметно, а на виске собирается капля пота. Она скользит вниз, как скользит магия по его телу, оббегает скулу, ползёт по щеке, и, когда падает ему на грудь, Душитель зажмуривается и отодвигается.

Раны больше нет. Люсьен приподнимается на локтях.

— Ты колдуешь.

— Все колдуют, — Душитель, накинув капюшон, поднимается, подбирает сваленное в углу облачение Чёрной Руки и возвращается к кровати. У Люсьена кружится голова, но одеваться он принимается сам. В мыслях роится сотня вопросов, но не заметить, что Душитель пытается скрыть своё участие в этом происшествии от других членов Братства, невозможно, поэтому он решает отложить их на потом.

Они выходят наружу через две минуты и быстрым шагом направляются в сторону Брумы. Когда дом Драконис скрывается за редкими деревьями, Люсьен требует ответов.

— Ты не мог обернуться так быстро.

— Я не был в Анвиле, — признаёт Душитель. Люсьен в ярости разворачивается к нему и чуть не теряет равновесие. Тот придерживает его за локоть и продолжает: — Я почти достиг Скинграда, когда понял… Тот, кто выдавал мне приказы, знал о твоём убежище, о привычках Уведомителей, знал даже об аллергии Алвала Увани на мёд. Понимаешь, Люсьен? — Душитель нервничает, глотает слоги, изменяя своей привычной молчаливости. Люсьен смотрит на него тёмными глазами, боясь услышать правду. — Предатель близок к членам Чёрной Руки настолько, насколько это возможно. Он сам Уведомитель!

Люсьен останавливается. Он отказывается верить своим ушам; слова лгут, истина беззвучна — и он молчит.

— Если ты нашёл меня в Бравиле, — продолжает Душитель, вставая рядом, — значит, и предатель мог быть там. Я развернул коня и помчался в Эпплвотч, потому что до конца твоей жизни могли оставаться считанные часы.

— Я велел тебе отправляться в Анвил, глупец! Ты ослушался приказа, предал меня.

— Я никогда не предал бы тебя! — выкрикивает, не сдержавшись, Душитель. — Если бы не я, ты мог уже быть мёртв! Я убил ради тебя своих братьев и сестёр, как смеешь ты сомневаться в моей верности? Неужели ты не поверил мне в Бравиле? — он резко обрывает себя и скрывает лицо в ладонях. Под капюшоном его совсем не видно. Глубоко вздохнув, он успокаивается. — Пойдём, пожалуйста, у нас очень мало времени.

Они снова ускоряются.

— Почему мы идём к Бруме?

— Я оставил Тенегрива в конюшнях. Если бы они меня услышали, то убили тебя.

— Но ты не убил их.

— Я впервые увидел их, но они моя семья. Даже если кто-то среди них предатель.

— Как ты можешь быть уверен, дитя, что предатель в Чёрной Руке? — спрашивает тихо Люсьен. Его голос можно счесть опасным. — Я прошёл с ними долгий путь, мы убивали вместе, когда ты ещё и не помышлял о человеческой крови.

— Здравый смысл. Он поимённо знает всех Уведомителей, — Душитель возвращается в своему обычному немногословию.

— Так почему твой здравый смысл не помог тебе отличить поддельные приказы, во имя Ситиса?

Повисает тишина. В молчании они выходят на дорогу, лентой огибающую Бруму с севера, и Люсьен собирается свернуть на неё, но Душитель утягивает его на неприметную тропку, теряющуюся в побитых морозом кустах.

— С гор намело снега, — объясняет он. — За городскими стенами на севере наши следы будут видны нашим преследователям. Паралич спадёт меньше чем через час, а брат, который упал без сознания, и вовсе мог уже прийти в себя.

Матье Беламон. Люсьен не говорит его имя своему Душителю, потому что как бы верен тот ни был, чужих Уведомителей нижестоящим членам Тёмного Братства знать не положено. И ведь он прав, понимает Люсьен со вздохом. Предатель действительно кто-то из Чёрной Руки.

— Южнее Брумы непроходимые скалы и обрывы, — напоминает Люсьен.

— Мы не идём ни севернее, ни южнее. Мы идём в город.

— Ты безумен?! Мой Хамелеон не продержится всю дорогу через город. Только слепой не заметит, что я из Тёмного Братства.

— Мы оба из Тёмного Братства, — голос Душителя снова звучит отчаянно. — Я знаю, что должен подчиняться тебе беспрекословно, и я подчинюсь, как только твоя жизнь будет вне опасности. Пожалуйста, поверь мне и позволь спасти тебя. Я проведу тебя там, где нет стражи. А потом найду предателя и вырежу на его коже имена всех, кто погиб в Чейдинхоле от моей руки.

Люсьену нравится мрачное удовлетворение, которое он слышит в голосе. Может, ему стоило бы быть благодарным за своё спасение, но что такое его жизнь перед лицом Пустоты? Тёмное Братство всегда было для него на первом месте. И если Душитель, которому хватило ума раскрыть правду, сможет найти и наказать того, кто предал их, то его стоит послушать.

— Каков твой план?

— Чёрная Рука ожидает, что мы будем избегать городов, и в этом наше преимущество. Мы войдём в Бруму подземным ходом, о котором не знает никто. Скоро рассвет, стража откроет ворота. Через них мы и уйдём.

— А потом?

— Потом я спрячу тебя там, где тебя никто не станет искать. Я вне опасности: сегодня они не видели моего лица, посему я вне подозрений. И это даст мне время найти виновного.

Запыхавшись, они подходят к ничем не примечательной груде валунов, и сначала Люсьену хочется удивиться, а потом, прислушавшись к себе, он ощущает мелкую дрожь чар. Вопросительно он смотрит на Душителя.

— Здесь, — отвечает тот, берёт вдруг его ладонь и кладёт на кажущийся цельным камень. Люсьен чувствует магическую пелену, а ещё, несмотря на то, что ночью в горах Джерол очень холодно, жар чужой руки.

С неясным шёпотом Душитель снимает иллюзию, и перед ними оказывается дверца. Они входят внутрь, погружаясь в пронзительную тишину, и только тогда позволяют себе немного расслабиться. Люсьен опирается о стену плечом, пытаясь отдышаться после быстрой ходьбы, и как-то незаметно сползает вниз.

— Эй, — Душитель в миг оказывается рядом.

Люсьен пресекает любые вопросы жестом. Он потерял не так много крови и способен встать сам, вот сейчас, только посидит ещё чуть-чуть. Глаза закрываются сами.

Звон магии восстановления приводит его в чувство, и он ощущает приток свежих сил.

— Прости, — говорит Душитель, пока он поднимается на ноги, — мы должны спешить. Нужно уехать из Брумы с рассветом, иначе нам не оторваться от тех, кто считает тебя предателем. Идём. Эти пещеры приведут прямиком в город.

Они идут в глубь, и, спугнутые их шагами, с визгом разбегаются крысы. В темноте почти ничего не видно.

— Ты много знаешь об этом городе.

— Да.

— Не каждому под силу залечить открытую рану за пару минут, — настаивает Люсьен. — Ты накладываешь заклинания уровня мастера сразу в трёх школах магии, но ни разу ты не использовал её при выполнении своих контрактов. Ты отказался говорить нам своё имя, и мы не стали настаивать, потому что Тёмному Братству важны не титулы, а деяния. Только вчера утром я думал, что убью тебя, дитя, но сейчас я слепо верю твоему сумасшедшему плану пройти по кишащим стражей улицам.

— Сегодня магия, которую я утаил, спасёт нас обоих.

Они упираются в тупик, и Душитель подводит его к деревянной лестнице. В потолке каменной пещеры вырезан люк. Они прокрадываются в подвал чужого дома, поднимаются по ещё одной лестнице и оказываются в маленькой комнатушке. Сквозь окна пробиваются первые лучи.

— Рассвет разгорается — поприветствуем новый день, — говорит Душитель горько.

Люсьен вспоминает, как несколько месяцев назад Сиродил содрогался от огненных ран, как бились в истерике мирные жители и был напуган Легион. Он сожалеет только, что к столь шумным событиям не приложило руку Тёмное Братство.

Душитель залезает в шкаф, вытаскивает оттуда пару яблок, стряхивает паука и протягивает одно Люсьену. В погоне друг за другом они оба не ели больше суток, и, хотя им надо поспешать, свой провиант они съедают целиком.

— В окно, — командует Люсьен, когда трапеза окончена. — Я не намерен оказаться в руках стражи добровольно.

Душитель согласно кивает, и они выскальзывают наружу, стараясь не греметь щеколдой. Морозный воздух окутывает их со всех сторон моментально, вырывая клочья пара изо рта; со всех сторон доносится бормотание стражников, тушащих факелы. Один проходит совсем рядом, и они припадают к стене.

Люсьен привычным жестом накладывает на себя Хамелеон и вздрагивает от треска, который издают разорванные нити неудачного заклинания, — звука, который он не слышал очень давно. Он пробует ещё. Магия вспыхивает, освещая угол дома, но не поддаётся.

— Я не смогу наложить Хамелеон на тебя, — говорит Душитель растерянно. — Я не знаю таких чар.

Люсьен хмыкает. Вкуса поражений он не чувствовал давно, и от этого кончики пальцев начинают зудеть от желания ощутить чей-нибудь прерывающийся пульс. Но его меч остался где-то в Эпплвотче, вместе с теми, кто его сейчас наверняка ищет, поэтому привлекать внимание ему нужно меньше всего. И как назло, когда он пробует наложить иллюзию ещё раз, из-за дома слышится громкое:

— Стой! Кто там? Видел свет волшебства. Выходи!

Не давая себе подумать, Люсьен хватает Душителя за руку и, пригнувшись, перебирается за следующий дом, и за следующий, притиснувшись к городской стене. Слабость, не давшая справиться с заклинанием, слово исчезает, и вдвоём они, невидимые ассасины всегда невидимого культа, преодолевают ещё несколько ярдов. Позади раздаются крики, топот ищущей их стражи, им едва удаётся укрыться за густым кустарником, когда мимо пробегает торопящийся на помощь лучник. Сверху, с крепостной стены, начинают выглядывать, искать их и призывать сдаться. Они огибают дом, прижимаясь к бочкам со скарбом, и перекатываются из тени в тень, остро следя, чтобы их не обнаружили. Сердце Люсьена колотится от восторга, потому что безоружным, без привычной маскировки наедине с группой воинов он не оставался с юности. Нырнув в щель между двумя соседними хижинами, они замирают, прислушиваясь. Дыхание их сбито, кровь поёт в висках, они сцепляются взглядом, и Люсьен вдруг находит, что их руки до сих пор сплетены, а места вокруг крайне мало. Он смеётся беззвучно, откинув голову, отчего капюшон его мантии падает ему на плечи, и Душитель улыбается неуверенно, а потом скользит вниз и вбок и, достав из крепления на запястье отмычки, за несколько секунд вскрывает замок подвала одной из хижин. Они втискиваются внутрь как раз вовремя — за закрытой дверью слышны тяжёлые шаги. Потом до них доносятся рассерженные вопли разбуженных горожан, окрики стражников, они слышат, как кого-то костерят за паранойю и чрезмерную мнительность, а потом хлопают ставни и наступает тишина.

И опять Люсьен начинает смеяться. Они так и стоят у входа, не смея двинуться внутрь, не зная, к кому в дом вломились и кого могли потревожить. И всё-таки сейчас они в безопасности, и даже если Чёрная Рука уже отправилась за ним, она не осмелится зайти в город, а к скрытому под землёй проходу не ведёт никаких следов, и если опасность и ждёт их, то только за стенами — которые, кстати, им ещё надо преодолеть. Едва ли им удастся обмануть бдительность солдат Брумы вновь.

— Почему они так переполошились от одной лишь тени? — спрашивает Люсьен, разворачиваясь к Душителю.

Если тот и колеблется, то лишь мгновение.

— Ход, по которому мы прошли, привёл нас в дом шпионки Мифического Рассвета. Шпионка мертва, но дом под наблюдением до сих пор.

— Я не буду спрашивать тебя о твоей роли в этой истории, брат, — говорит Люсьен мягко.

Душитель смотрит ему в глаза, всё ещё тяжело дыша после погони, а потом вдруг застывает на миг, и уже кажется, что смотрит он не в глаза, а прямо внутрь, глубоко, цепляет и не отпускает. Рука его поднимается и касается растрепавшегося хвоста Люсьена, и тогда всё переворачивается, и восторг от опасности оказывается вдруг восторгом от жизни, и жизнь бьётся внутри, и пальцы на волосах дрожат, и Люсьен хочет ощутить эту дрожь и забрать себе, и потому он подаётся вперёд и накрывает губы Душителя своими.

Тот выдыхает от неожиданности и притягивает Люсьена к себе, ближе, откидываясь на промёрзлые брёвна спиной. Руки вдруг оказываются везде, гладят требовательно, отталкивают и снова прижимают, перехватывают покрепче. Они целуются отчаянно, и этого Люсьен тоже не делал давно: влажные жадные касания, лёгкие укусы становятся для него почти откровением. Он сам не замечает, как дёргает застёжку плаща Душителя, раздвигает полы в стороны, как оказывается расстёгнутой его роба, и времени расшнуровывать штаны нет совсем, потому что оба слышат, как наверху начинают бродить хозяева, но отпустить друг друга сил нет ни у одного из них. Люсьен опускает руку, обхватывает скрытый тканью член Душителя, отчего тот мычит в поцелуй, движется дальше и закидывает крепкую ногу себе на бедро. И толкается вперёд. И ещё. Они притираются друг к другу, и хочется быстрей, и нельзя шуметь, но с последним совладать едва удаётся, потому что огонь внизу становится всё сильней, невыносимей. Люсьен разрывает касание губ и языков и впивается зубами Душителю в шею, и как раз в этот момент наверху что-то разбивается, и это заглушает стон Люсьена, когда тот кончает. Душитель срывается за ним следом.

Они вздрагивают в объятьях друг друга, поддерживая, чтобы не упасть, Люсьен утыкается в подставленное плечо лбом и ждёт, пока выровняется дыхание. Душитель опускает ногу, переступает неловко, и Люсьен отходит, поцеловав его напоследок. Они приводят себя в порядок.

— Идём, брат, — говорит Люсьен, — снаружи всё спокойно.

На улице он без проблем укутывает себя Хамелеоном.

Они с лёгкостью выходят из восточных ворот, и теперь, когда никаких символов Тёмного Братства не видно, на них не обращают внимания. Люсьен поддерживает иллюзию, даже когда они добираются до конюшен. Тенегрив чует его и фыркает приветливо, и он совсем не против, когда на него взбираются два всадника сразу. Душитель уверенно направляет поводья, выезжает на дорогу и пускает коня тихой рысью. Едут они на север, и Люсьену хочется спросить, почему, но события вчерашнего дня, когда его чуть не заморила пытками собственная семья, происшедшее в чужом подвале и магические затраты утомили его, и, рассеяв заклинание, он засыпает.

 

Его будят лучи полуденного солнца. Тенегрив неспешным шагом взбирается в гору, под его копытами скрипит никогда не таявший снег. Кроме них, вокруг ни души.

— Мы в Скайриме? — иронизирует Люсьен.

— Нет, — как всегда коротко отвечает его Душитель, но в этот раз его голос звучит теплее.

Люсьен оглядывается, далеко внизу виднеется Башня Белого Золота. С этой высоты Сиродил очень красив. Руины и зелень деревьев, вечность и суетность, идущие рука об руку. Сегодня это успокаивает.

Они огибают скалу, и перед ними оказывается ещё одна башня, довольно странной формы, — Люсьен видит её впервые. Тропа упирается в подножие башни, и больше здесь нет построек, а значит, они направляются именно туда. Люсьен не успевает спросить.

— Шпиль Фросткрег, — говорит ему Душитель на ухо. Горячее дыхание чувствуется даже сквозь плотную ткань капюшона. — Унаследовал от родственника. Эта башня — моё тайное пристанище.

И эта логика восхищает Люсьена. От Чёрной Руки, способной найти свою цель везде, даже в самом укромном подземелье, стоит прятаться именно на самом видном месте. Никто в Тёмном Братстве не знал о магических способностях их новобранца из Чейдинхола, потому что тот всегда показывал себя бойцом, полагающимся исключительно на скрытность и свой клинок. И эта предусмотрительность, которую можно счесть недоверием, теперь играет им на руку. Никто не будет искать его Душителя, потому что вчера в Эпплвотче его не было.

И это заставляет Люсьена задуматься.

— Они будут искать мага, брат.

— И пусть, — говорит Душитель, останавливая коня и спешиваясь. Он дожидается, пока на землю сойдёт Люсьен, и открывает седельную сумку. — Броня Тёмного Братства всегда со мной. Пока они будут искать мага, я буду искать предателя. А потом ты сможешь вернуться.

— Вернуться?

Душитель забирает свои вещи и начинает шептать что-то в острое ухо Тенегрива. Тот взмахивает гривой, потом касается мягкими губами лица Люсьена, разворачивается и уходит.

— Куда он?

— В форт Фаррагут. Там он чувствует себя в безопасности. Я заберу его, когда всё закончится. Идём.

Душитель подходит к огромным овальным дверям и отпирает их, дожидается, пока Люсьен войдёт, заходит следом и продолжает:

— Из этой башни магические порталы ведут во все гильдии магов Сиродила. Чёрная Рука идёт пешком, и мы выиграем почти сутки. Мы перенесёмся в Анвил. Я буду искать предателя — и хотя я уверен, что письмо уже в тайнике, я найду, кто его оставил, а ты… Люсьен, — Душитель глубоко вздыхает. — Тебе придётся уехать. Садись на корабль, плыви в Хай Рок. В Даггерфолле отправляйся в гильдию магов. Скажи, что ты от меня, и тебя укроют от всех сыщиков Тамриэля, и ни Тёмное Братство, ни Мораг Тонг не найдут тебя там.

Люсьен смотрит на него молча, тяжёлым взглядом. И хотя он сотни раз прав, Люсьену не становится менее горько. Он не привык бояться.

— Знаешь, в чём наше отличие, дитя? — спрашивает он, и Душитель вздрагивает, услышав обращение. — Ты предан мне безгранично и, не сомневаясь, умрёшь за меня. А я верен Ситису и служил бы ему до последнего вздоха, не приди ты вчера. Люди предают, дитя. Мы оба это знаем. Ставь ценности Тёмного Братства превыше всего.

И он, подойдя ближе, целует Душителя в лоб.

Они переносятся в Анвил спустя полчаса, когда Люсьен снимает одежды Чёрной Руки, переодевается в менее заметное и вооружается, а потом они обедают и обсуждают план действий. Здесь, в Анвиле, он сядет на корабль до Хай Рока, потому что неизвестно, сколько времени займут поиски предателя, раз уж первоначальный план, установленный в Бравиле, провалился, и он не сможет скрываться от собратьев в Сиродиле долго. В гильдии магов, в которой, как оказалось, когда-то учился его Душитель, он будет ожидать новостей. А потом вернётся на родину.

Или не вернётся, потому что его Душитель займёт его место Уведомителя, но эту свою мысль он держит глубоко внутри.

Альтмерка за стойкой в главной зале не выглядит удивлённой, только кивает приветливо и продолжает заниматься своими делами. Они выходят наружу, и там всё ещё полдень, хотя они пересекли полстраны. Здесь намного жарче, чем в Чейдинхоле, не сравнить с горами Джерол, и пахнет солью. Люсьен редко бывал в Анвиле, и может, ему бы стоило остаться и помочь Душителю в поисках, но как-то вдруг всё уже решено, и человек, который без колебаний отнял столько жизней, не готов отдавать свою так просто, и потому он первым направляется в сторону ворот.

На пристани шумно, всюду торгуют рыбой, бродят, покачиваясь, моряки, снуют босые дети, и кто-то из них даже пробует стащить у него кошелёк, не обращая внимания на расставленную вокруг стражу.

Вдвоём они направляются в таверну и там находят капитана, согласного за символическую сумму и пару бутылок вина из Скинграда взять ещё одного пассажира на свой корабль, идущий в Сентинель, отправляющийся вот-вот.

И вот уже они стоят на пристани. Душитель прячет взгляд и робеет, совсем не похожий на того, кто вчера волной магии сломал железную задвижку на двери Эпплвотча, и Люсьен снова чувствует своё превосходство и положение в Тёмном Братстве. Пускай сейчас он бежит, поджав хвост, Тамриэль непременно о нём ещё услышит.

Капитан корабля даёт команду взойти на борт, и Люсьен отступает, покуда Душитель, качнувшись вперёд, не притягивает его за дублет и не целует крепко. Люсьен прижимает его к себе, отстраняет и снова касается губами его лба.

— Ступай, дитя. Да заключит тебя Мать Ночи в свои холодные любящие объятия.

И поднимается по трапу на корабль.

Люсьен Лашанс покидает Сиродил.


End file.
